


Angels Will Fall

by Jissai (Nerdiness101)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdiness101/pseuds/Jissai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pale, lithe present.<br/>That's what Arthur found laying on his bed upon his return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Will Fall

A pale, lithe present.  
That's what Arthur found laying on his bed upon his return.  
He runs his hand along the boy's spine, up his back and shoulders, finally settling in his hair. The boy is fast asleep, chest and ribs rising slowly with each gentle breath. A ribbon is tied around his neck, the material deep red, matching the card laying on the bedside table.  
The prince opens the letter, smiling as he unties his breeches.  
A birthday present, well his father shouldn't have!  
He should play with his gift, then. Such generosity should not go to waste.  
The Prince unties his breaches just enough to free himself, gently turning the sleeping youth around on the mattress, straddling his legs. One finger coaxed with oil is inserted, the passage virgin tight, the muscles tightening around the Prince's digit when the boy stirs. He stirs some more when the second finger invades the tight hole, the pale boy's arms spreading on the sheet like wings as he fights to regain consciousness.  
An angel; Arthur was gifted an angel.  
The youth arches and he screams when the Prince enters him, the royal's diamond hard member stripping the angel of it's innocence. The skinny body is writhing and thrashing under the royal. Screaming; it is heaven to Arthur's ears.  
The royal's eyes close, enjoying the euphoria as he slides in and out of the youth, pumping the boy's body up and down the bed.  
When the prince grasps onto the raven-haired youths slender hips, his body shaking as he reaches the epiphany of pleasure, the heavenly chorus of screaming stops.  
Arthur kisses the boy's lips, his present's eyes wide and hollow; in complete shock and confusion while his tears betray all of his emotions.  
" Yes, I like this gift. What did the card say your name was, Merlin?" he kisses his forehead again, then down the boy's neck and chest. When Merlin finds his voice again, and begins to cry, the royal can feel himself growing.  
The boy resumes his screaming when the future monarch tears him open again.  
Destroying, the last of whatever innocence Merlin held.


End file.
